See You Again
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: "I'm sorry" she whispers. I breathe out slowly and bring my lips to hers. Her arm creeps up my back and around my neck as she moves her lips with mine. After about two delightful minutes we pull away, gazing into each other's eyes. With one last hug I watch her walk away. -Ally is moving away and Austin is left behind. 5 years later they are in the same state.. will they meet again


**A/N: Hey! so i usually don't update on weekends but i was feeling bad that i had kind of abandoned you guys for a week so i decided to put this up now instead of tuesday:) I hope you guys like it! please review!**

**Also...it's kind of a celebration fic for me...last night i got tickets to a live taping of A&A! omg! this is my dream! I am so excited!:D wekjwkhkwhkwlhfwkjrebhjekqgiq3eqiywgblqhweiugkwejd kjhdwkj! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! **

_AUSTIN'S POV: 5 years ago_

"_I-I'm moving" she says. At the sound of those very words my heart shatters. _

"_you-you're what" I croak, tears beginning to climb up my throat. _

"_My dad got a new job so…I'm moving to New York" I look down slightly, in shock. I feel her hand on my forearm. _

"_I don't want to leave either Austin but… I don't have any other option here" she says sadly. I look up from the ground and into her eyes. _

"_I just I-" _

"_I know…" she says sadly. I exhale and wrap my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her close to me. She buries her face in my chest and I in her shoulder. After a few long minutes we release.  
_

* * *

_I watch sadly as she takes her suitcases out of the house one by one. Tears fill my eyes as she turns around. _

"_I guess this is goodbye" she says. _

"_I love you" I say, my voice cracking. She smiles slightly. _

"_I love you too" she says in a whisper. "I'm gonna miss you so much" she walks into my embrace crying softly into my chest. _

"_Oh Ally…don't worry we can do this I'll call you every day and…and we can video chat and email and text and-" _

"_Austin… I just can't…I'm sorry but...it'll be too hard…I love you but…I think we need to break up" she says with tears in her eyes. I gape slightly as my heart shatters. No… this cannot be happening. _

"_what" I ask small-ly. She bites her lip and another tear rolls off her cheek. _

"_I'm sorry" she whispers. I breathe out slowly and bring my lips to hers. Her arm creeps up my back and around my neck as she moves her lips with mine. After about 2 delightful minutes we pull away, gazing into each other's eyes. With one last hug I watch her walk away. As the car drives away with the love of my life inside it, my eyes never leave her's. Once she is out of sight, I walk home; defeated, broken hearted, and lost.  
_

* * *

I shudder at the memory. To this day anytime someone even goes as to mention her name I get chills. I miss her so much, and I never stopped loving her…ever.

I sigh and hail a taxi. I had moved to New York a year ago to continue pursuing my music. I know it's crazy but every day I look around and see if Ally is anywhere near. I have hope still but its crazy hope that will probably never prove to be true.

I pay the cab driver as I step out of the car and into my apartment building. Sighing, I step out of the elevator. As I exit I see boxes all around the apartment next to mine. That's weird…hmm I guess someone must be moving in. I stick my key in the door and walk inside my lonely apartment.

Tiredly I plop down on the couch and flip on the TV. As I flip through the channels I hear a knock on the door. I sigh and get up, walking to the door. I turn the knob.

My eyes widen as I open the door.

"Hey can I borrow a-"she looks up and her eyes meet mine. My lips are pulled apart to the max as I smile wide.

"Ally" I say in almost disbelief. She just smiles wide and before I know it she is in my arms. I hold her tightly, smiling into the soft skin of her shoulder. I spin her around and she holds on tight.

"I missed you so much" I say still smiling widely, as I put her down.

"I missed you too" she jumps into my arms again hugging me tightly.

"oh my gosh how have you been" She says back on the ground.

"not good without you" I say. She tilts her head to the side and smiles at me. I chuckle still in shock she's standing before my eyes.

"do you wanna come in? join me for dinner" I ask smiling from ear to ear. She smiles widely and nods.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent talking about nothing and catching up. Now we lay in my bed, her arms wrapped around my waist all snuggled against me. I stroke her hair softly as I hold her close.

"How did I go so long without you" she says softly. I sigh.

"I have no idea but…I never want to do it again" I say kissing the top of her head.

"I love you" I mumble in her hair. She smiles against my chest.

"I love you too" She says looking up at me. I lean in closer to her.

"and you know how I mean it right" I say. She nods her head and our lips connect. The kiss is soft yet passionate. I'd been waiting five years to have this feeling again. Five years I'd waited for her. And I'm glad I did.

**A/N: so what did you guys think:) don't forget to watch Presidents & Problems tomorrow night! i hope you enjoyed it:) **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
